


гибкость / трайбл

by winni_w



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на заявку "Танец живота. Без стеба" http://starbucks-kink-fest.diary.ru/p203156681.htm</p>
            </blockquote>





	гибкость / трайбл

Гибкость

Нужно быть гибче, говорит дю Морье. У нее ледяные глаза, того оттенка, что снег на фото норвежских фьордов, где когда-то спал Стив почти что вечным сном. Он помнит этот цвет из того момента, когда падал. Неумолимая иссиня-белая равнина. У дю Морье идеально уложенные светлые волосы. Она смотрит очень внимательно, не утруждая себя маской радушия и соучастия. Стив благодарен ей за это. Нужно быть гибче, Роджерс, упрямство - отличное качество, но не когда им вооружаются, как мечом, и размахивают направо-налево. И что же вы посоветуете. Что-то физическое, разумеется. Займитесь танцем живота, например. Стив смотрит на нее. Ее лицо непроницаемо. Почему танцем. Потому что через пластику тела идет влияние на разум. Но почему танцем живота, почему не айкидо или капоэйрой. Вы можете заниматься и этими видами единоборств, разумеется. А также другими танцами. Танец живота просто сравнительно неподвижен по сравнению с другими, ведь насколько помню, в этом, гм, виде человеческой деятельности вы себя не реализовали. До сих пор. 

Стив думает: долбаные психологи. Вечно переворачивают все вверх тормашками. Он говорит: я не танцую. Разумеется, отвечает дю Морье. Но вы понимаете, что я пытаюсь до вас донести. Да, мне нужно быть гибче. Именно. До свидания, мисс дю Морье. До свидания.

Ад какой-то, думает Стив, выходя из кабинета. Он идет к залу. Здравствуйте, кэп, как у вас дела, идете тренироваться и мочить груши, как обычно. Здравствуйте, да, они мои заклятые враги, я должен их уничтожать, чтобы спасти человечество. Это же почти как пластиковые манекены в Докторе Кто. Я так и не посмотрел Доктора, виноват. Да вы что, обязательно посмотрите, сколько можно тянуть. Как только, так сразу, а сейчас, извините, боксерские груши пытаются завоевать мир, я должен идти. Ну, всего наилучшего. Спасибо, и вам. 

Оказывается, в спортзале Зимний. У него спарринг с кем-то из агентов. Стив скрещивает руки и наблюдает. У Солдата действительно балетные движения. Сейчас агент делает хук - Зимний мгновенно присаживается, ныряет вниз, вытягивает руки, его тело выбрасывается коброй, иначе не скажешь - реально коброй, и сложенные кулаки влепляются в подбородок противнику. Агент падает на спину. Зимний ходит по рингу. Пантеры тоже так ходят, перекатывая мышцами под угольной шкурой. Свет падает очень удачно, волосы Солдата сияют черной волной, ткань его формы не блестит, но ее складки ложатся бархатными тенями, как от очень мягкого графита. Накрошить на бумагу побольше и растушевать. У Стива аж пальцы зудят.

Агент поднимается, щупает челюсть - вроде в порядке, кивает Солдату и уходит. На ринг поднимается следующий.

Гибкий, стерва, вздыхает Сэм, подходя к Стиву. Тот задумчиво кивает. Хочешь спарринг, спрашивает Уилсон. Пошли. Они поднимаются на другой ринг. Разминаются. Сэм на пробу делает пару джебов. Стив уклоняется, и сам чувствует, насколько деревянно выходит. Да уж, он не Зимний. Пробивает кросс, тут же складывает локоть, защищая печень. Сэм гибко уходит от удара. Проклятье. Гибкость. Свинг, хук. Сэм срывает дистанцию и пытается сделать апперкот. Вот в этот момент надо бы уклониться, мельком думает Стив, и кулак попадает ему в подбородок. Стив трясет головой. Ты в порядке, Роджерс. Да. Ты о чем думаешь, ты же не здесь сейчас. Ну-ка, выкинь все из головы, и быстро тряси булками. При чем тут булки. Ай, блин, Стив, это сленг такой. Стив тут же делает джеб и вмазывает по скуле Сэму. Тот ухает и смеется.

Краем глаза Стив замечает, что Зимний следит за ними. Как обычно, сидя на корточках у стены, куда не попадает свет ламп. Стив выбрасывает эту мысль и вкладывается в спарринг.

После тренировки Стив идет к себе домой. Мышцы гудят от притока крови. Приятное ощущение. Час дня, а что у него там в холодильнике. А ничего, мышь повесилась. Надо прикупить еды. В магазине Стив выбирает между кроликом и форелью, побеждает форель. Белая рыбина тяжело ложится в пакет. О, Кэп, вы снова в нашем магазине, как поживаете. Спасибо, хорошо, как вы. Ой, не спрашивайте, у нас вечно бардак, сами знаете, это же продовольственный, инспектора вчера приходили, достали до печенок. Сочувствую. Ну, конечно, вы сочувствуете, вы же не работаете в магазине, Кэп, ехидно отвечает Маргарет. Ага, у нас там детские игры, сами понимаете, все не можем поделить куличики в песочнице. Да, первые девяносто лет детства мужчинам еще пережить надо. Абсолютно согласен, ладно, бывайте. Ага, пока.

Танец живота, значит, хм. Стив обдумывает идею, поднимаясь по лестнице своего подъезда. Его привлекает идея челленджа. Сможет ли он это сделать. Скорее всего, нет, но и дю Морье, и Зимний убедили его, что надо поработать над гибкостью. Дома он кладет форель размораживаться и гуглит танец живота. Смотрит на красивых женщин, филигранно вертящих бедрами. Но это как-то совсем бесполезно. Сбоку есть ссылка на трайбл. Вот это, похоже, лучше. Внезапные движения и плавные переходы, это может пригодиться в бою. 

Какой независимый танец, думает Стив. Ноль кокетства, совсем не как в беллиденсе. Спины у женщин прямые, руки постоянно на весу, в движении. Интересно, что каждый элемент выполняется отдельно, если работают бедра, значит, только бедра, а все остальное неподвижно. Должно быть, достаточно легко усвоить. В то же время должно нормально нагружать. Трайбл, решает Стив и скачивает обучающие ролики.

Включает первый, поднимается и пытается делать волну руками. У него тут же хрустят кости, кажется, даже там, где их нет. О как, говорит сам себе Стив, очень интересно. Прощелкав суставами от пальцев правой руки до пальцев левой, пытается сделать восьмерку бедрами. Коряво, конечно. Но Стив упрямо крутит бедрами, и чувствует, как кровь разгоняется по прессу. Однако, думает он, никогда бы не догадался. Дю Морье была права.

***

Через неделю занятий перестают щелкать кости, а Сэм поднимает брови: хули ты уворачиваешься так резко. Трайбл, выдыхает Стив, и перемещается одним плавным движением за спину Уилсона, хлопает ладонью ему по лопаткам, имитируя удар. Какой, на хрен, трайбл, ты что, серьезно, оборачивается Сэм. Конечно, серьезно, я же не умею шутить. Ага, щяс, твой сарказм, стекающий с тебя, иногда способен проесть дыру в полу. О, ты мне польстил, спасибо. Да ну тебя, это не бокс, а извращение какое-то, пойду найду другую жертву. Ага, бывай, улыбается Стив.

Тут же на ринг поднимается Зимний и смотрит исподлобья. Трайбл, роняет он и ходит вокруг пантерой. Да, отвечает Стив, поворачиваясь вслед за ним, глядя в упор.

_________________________________________________

Трайбл

Зимний спокойно проходит через ворота базы, он не прячется, здесь армейский резерв, никому ничего не надо. Солдатня пялится по сторонам, - название одно, а не патруль, но собственно, зачем им напрягаться, здесь недалеко Нью-Йорк, до Онтарио вообще рукой подать. Благодать и домашний уют. Зимний выходит, садится на заднюю часть армейского джипа, прямо на мешки с канистрами, и ждет. Водитель плюхается на место, вздыхает, вполголоса материт начальников. 

Солнце палит нещадно, видны капли пота на мощном затылке водителя. Он тянется за темными очками к бардачку, надевает. Потом оборачивается к заднему сиденью за водой и вздрагивает. Бля, Зимний, хорош пугать. Привет, Дэн. И не жарко тебе с длинными рукавами. Нет, не жарко, отвечает Солдат. Курить хочешь. Нет, спасибо. Ну, как знаешь. 

Вечер жаркий, да. Доносится топот и рявканье инструкторов. Бегают ребята. Даже здесь слышно тяжелое дыхание недотренированных, расслабленных парней. Зимний шевелит плечами и поправляет сумку на длинном ремне. У него тоже обычная оливковая форма, весьма удобная, главное, проветривается. Запасное колесо, прикрепленное сзади к машине, упирается в спину. Зимний закрывает глаза и откидывает голову, как на кресло. 

Подскакивает и вытягивается во фрунт, когда мимо валко идет генерал. Вольно, отмахивается тот небрежно и садится на пассажирское место. Давай сначала в рекрутский центр. Есть, сэр, говорит водила, заводит машину и выруливает на асфальт. Проклятье, ну и жарища. Гребаный центр, гребаные бумажки. Ну, сэр, это все же лучше, чем париться в деплойменте. Да чего там деплоймент, был я в деплойменте, все то же самое: гребаные бумажки, гребаные дебилы с куриными мозгами, вся разница, что с душем и жрачкой напряженка. Достало меня все это по самое не могу, отдувается генерал. Водитель меланхолично кивает.

Джип едет медленно. Мимо Солдата проплывают типичные двухэтажные особняки, палисадники и зеленые газоны, перемежаясь стрельбищами и казармами. Потом краснокирпичные дома становятся выше, улицы - шире, машин - больше. Проезжают мимо костела с башней. Башня с часами высокая, приметная. Хороший ориентир. 

Зимний думает: тренировка вчера удалась. Стиву определенно идет на пользу этот трайбл. Он теперь намного гибче. Уже не встречает удары мордой. Лучше уклоняется, двигается плавней. Он вспоминает длинные, текучие рывки Стива, тот рвал дистанцию - к нему, лицом к лицу, дыхание в шею, руки - на его руки. Зимний еле уходил. Один раз не успел, и Стив прижал его к угловому столбу ринга. Плотно, тело - в тело. Слегка запаленные вдохи-выдохи. Зимний видит пульс на шее Стива. Бисеринки пота. От него идет жар. Роджерс, говорит Солдат в ямку между ключицами, у тебя поменялась пластика. Рад, что ты заметил, отвечает Стив, и его голос звучит ниже, чем обычно. Грудной голос, непривычный. Солдат поднимает взгляд: длинная шея, четкий подбородок, красиво очерченные губы. Прямой нос. Синие глаза, черные расширенные зрачки. И это как удар под дых.

Джип подъезжает к четырехэтажному зданию, оно больше смахивает на бурую коробку, там сидят рекруты. Так, рядовой, поднимай задницу, утирается платком генерал. Водитель издает горлом непонятный звук. Бери вот это и за мной. Так точно. Зимний подхватывает увесистую коробку с заднего сиденья и шагает следом. Генерал пузат и одышлив. Офицеры, проходя мимо, козыряют начальнику, у некоторых на лицах льстивые улыбки, а у других - еле заметное, холодное презрение. Солдата они не замечают.

Генерал открывает дверь кабинета, Зимний тенью следует за ним. Вот тут клади, на эту тумбочку, рядовой. Есть, сэр. Солдат выходит на улицу, кивает водителю и шагает к набережной. Она тут недалеко. 

Блэк Ривер течет через весь город в Онтарио, довольно широкая речка. Куча островов. У берега стоят плавучие рестораны. Солдат минует каменную башню. Рядом с ней, как положено, трепещет государственный флаг. У флагштока худой парень чинит велосипед. Вокруг него прыгает такса, она налетает на Солдата, гавкает и уносится прочь, хлопая ушами. Тут на воде воздух посвежее, чудится что-то похожее на ветерок.

Народу вообще много - вечер, все отдыхают. На бетонных берегах, подстелив одеяла, загорают тощие девчонки и толстые матроны. Мальчишки орут и брызгаются водой, мужчины пьют пиво, полный набор отдыхающих. Зимний спокойно идет в толпе, разрезая ее, как нож масло. Таких же в форме, как он, тут хватает. Городок тут, скорее, не городок, а сплошь военная база. 

Статный брюнет снимает морскую форму и дельфином, без всплеска, ныряет в воду. Девочки и матроны смотрят, разинув рты.

Зимний подходит к намеченному кварталу. Темно-красные кирпичные дома ленточной застройки. Неудивительно, что Стив живет тут, они очень похожи на Бруклин.

Девять часов вечера, солнце клонится к горизонту, вода в реке сияет золотом. Солдат взмахивает на крышу по пожарной лестнице и неспешно идет по зернистому покрытию, огибая антенны. Панорама отсюда красивая. Река разливается, есть место для гавани. У пирсов белым лесом торчат мачты яхт. 

Борт у крыши невысокий. Зимний садится на колени так, чтобы видеть окно нужной квартиры. Стив скоро должен вернуться домой. Он вынимает бинокль из сумки, кладет рядом, облокачивается на борт и впадает в режим ожидания. 

Люди ходят по улице, не глядя вверх. Женщины цокают каблуками. Беззаботные. Все очень мирно. В Бруклине тоже так было. Солнце заходит за крыши темно-красных кирпичных домов, Стив сидит на крыльце, к его ногам подкатывается мячик, он поднимает голову и видит Баки, Баки подходит к нему. Пошли погоняем мяч. Не, я не могу. Ну ладно, говорит Баки, и вынимает яблоко из кармана, ломает пальцами пополам. Яблоко вкусно хрустит, сок течет по рукам. Держи. Спасибо. Баки садится рядом на ступеньки. Солнце заходит, в домах зажигаются лампы. Желтый свет греет шторы.

Солнце уже совсем скрылось за горизонтом, но небо еще не черное. Лиловые тени сгущаются. Стив идет по улице. Зимний прослеживает его взглядом до подъезда. Стив исчезает за дверью, через какое-то время в квартире зажигается лампа. Такая же теплая и желтая. И тоже шторы. Белые. Комната светлая. Бежевые обои, вещей мало. Круг света от лампы падает на часть книжных стеллажей. Стив был со спортивной сумкой, когда открывал дверь подъезда, а сейчас, когда он заходит в комнату, ее не видно. Наверное, оставил в прихожей.

Стив стягивает майку через голову, бросает ее на диван, следом снимает штаны, штаны летят к майке. Остаются только черные боксеры. Мускулистое тело под рассеянным светом от лампы кажется медовым. Солдат и без бинокля видит, как перекатываются мышцы на мощных руках. Стив двигается медленно, явно устал.

Зимний усаживается на ноги удобнее и кладет подбородок на ладони.

Стив берет полотенце из шкафа и выходит из комнаты. Какое-то время его не видно. Когда он возвращается, с его волос капает вода, а полотенце обернуто вокруг бедер. Стив задумчиво потирает живот. Выходит. В следующем окне - это кухня, - включается свет, затем появляется он. Вынимает контейнеры из холодильника, накладывает на тарелку, ставит в микроволновку. Он стоит спиной к окну. Тени выделяют ложбину позвоночника. Он опирается руками на полку и наклоняет голову, мышцы снова выделяются буграми. А что, если подойти к нему вот так сзади, думает Зимний. Охватить руками талию. Уткнуться в низ шеи носом. Слизнуть капли воды. Стянуть полотенце с бедер.

Стив снова подходит к холодильнику, вынимает молоко и наливает в стакан. Идет к окну. Он пьет молоко, глядя на улицу. 

Солдат не шевелится. В низу живота становится горячо и тяжело.

Стив оборачивается - видимо, на сигнал микроволновки. Берет тарелку и идет в комнату. Садится на диван, вытягивает ноги и откидывает голову. Ноги длинные. Полотенце сползает, видно плотное бедро. Золотистый свет лампы ласкает Стива, обволакивает его медом, Стив весь словно светится. 

Внизу по улице проходит парочка. Слышен приглушенный смех. На улице совсем темно. Зажигаются фонари. Начинает холодать, ветер проходится холодком по волосам.

Стив аккуратно ест что-то, похожее на рагу. Доедает, ставит тарелку на столик. Поднимается, полотенце падает на пол. Стив переступает через него, открывает шкаф. Дверь заслоняет только частично, Зимний видит плавный изгиб спины и задницы. Он вцепляется руками в борт крыши. Стив захлопывает дверцу и надевает другие боксеры. Садится за комп и что-то набирает на клавиатуре. Потом поднимается, становится в центр комнаты, лицом к окну, и закрывает глаза. Зимний догадывается, что сейчас там играет музыка. 

Стив ведет руками, как крыльями, мягко, кисти изогнуты. Раз, другой. Шевелит плечами. Волна переходит на бедра, Стив медленно качает ими из стороны в сторону. Потом чуть приседает, пуская волну по плечам. Выпрямляется и ведет бедрами влево-вправо, плавно, тягуче. 

Зимний думает: не подозревал, что Стив так может. Он кусает губы и пытается не гладить себя между ног.

Вдруг Стив словно перетекает в сторону, плавно, но мгновенно, как змея. Останавливается - так змея замирает, подтягивая себя, собираясь в кольца. Волна снова проходит по всему телу Стива, но уже не в стороны, он качает бедрами вперед-назад, и теплый свет лампы выделяет его плоский живот и выпуклые боксеры, и Зимний сжимает челюсти, потому что все-таки расстегивает штаны и запускает правую руку себе в трусы.

Касание обжигает так же, как если бы это Стив трогал его. Зимний давит стон.

А Стив ходит кругами по комнате, скользит словно над полом, выбрасывая иногда руки хищными движениями, приседая, перекатываясь и пружинисто поднимаясь, и мышцы ходят под кожей, как у львов, золотистых, мощных и собранных. Изгиб спины, его шея, профиль, пластины груди, бицепсы, бедра, твою мать, у Солдата срывается дыхание, он вцепляется зубами себе в железные пальцы и кончает в свою ладонь. 

Стив выпрямляется, подходит к окну и долго смотрит во тьму снаружи. Зимнему кажется, что - на него.


End file.
